ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DNA X
DNA X is a character from the series, Brandon 10. Appearance DNA X takes the appearance of a big, green, humanoid composed of a slime-like substance. It has a thin, light green eyes and a sort of blob for legs like a trail. Personality DNA X seems to have a blank personality. It doesn't express the way it feels or moves in anyway. It is, however, very resourceful as it uses Poseidon to break free from his containment. However, after absorbing Brandon's DNA in A Hero is Known, he becomes more Human-like. He is very intelligent and considerant. Powers and Abilities DNA X has the ability to transform his DNA particles into actual, living and physical beings. He can use these beings to protect, assist or defend him. He can also use their abilities at any given time giving him just about any ability he wants including fire manipulation. He is also pyshically connected to his physical forms and whatever is connected to his DNA including the Ultimatrix. Weaknesses DNA X is weakened from transforming it's particles into physical forms as it takes a part of it out. It is also affected by Khan's Genex. Biography DNA X was created by his "creator" in another galaxy. Its purpose was to bring life to uninhabitanted planets to populate the universe and so it did so in its special pod. However, Khan had learned about the abilities of DNA X and set fourth to find and capture it. Eventually, Khan managed to find DNA X's pod ship and abducted it onboard his ship. DNA X was then taken to testing chambers for experimentation for years and years until he learned how to fight and escape the testing chambers by gaining the ability to create physical lifeforms from its DNA Particles. DNA X escaped Khan's ship but it's pod was badly damaged from colliding from the closing bay doors. The pod was then boosted into the nearest galaxy which was The Milky Way. DNA X then crashed to Earth somewhere near the South American Border during the late 1800s or early 1900s. It had stayed in its crater for days and weeks until containment was built around it by the G.E.I.T. DNA X then "activated" and summoned an alien, known as Poseidon by some G.E.I.T soldiers, to break it out of its container. However, the alien has failed and retreated. Because of the attacks, G.E.I.T. improved their containment of DNA X by building a base around it. DNA X then went back to becoming inactive until years later when he summoned Poseidon again. General Gates then brought Brandon and his team for assistance with DNA X in order to stop the attacks of Poseidon. Because of Poseidon's water attacks on the base within, the water had damaged lower machinary and released DNA X from it's container. It began to escape from the base but had an encounter with Brandon. After making contact, there was a massive release of energy which gave DNA X the time to escape. On the run from Khan and G.E.I.T, DNA X found himself in a cave complementing on Humanity after he had processed Brandon's Human DNA into his genes giving him the ability of speaking English. DNA X then sensed the presence of Khan and escaped to Florida. In an attempt to get off of the planet, DNA X hijacked the Kennedy Space Center as well as the Launch Control Center. Brandon and his team along with Bill were called by G.E.I.T again to stop DNA X and his physical forms from doing serious damage with control of the launch terminal. After trusting Brandon, he explains his backstory and origin however a section of G.E.I.T grew impatient and decided to attack DNA X forcing him to activate the launch program. Brandon and his team stop the launch and the soldiers before any serious damage is brought to Flordia or rather the country. DNA X then escapes with the team back to Bellwood safe from G.E.I.T soldiers however DNA X fears that they are closer to Khan. In the event of an emergency, DNA X gives Brandon "the equation" moments before Khan comes to absorb DNA X into his Genex and escapes. Later on, Khan uses DNA X, whom he captured and placed into an experimentation chamber, to call back his Physical Forms who were scattered across the globe. DNA X, weakened by the experiments, reassures Khan that he will not succeed in his plans but Khan ignores him and then rewrites DNA X entirely so that he can do as Khan commands. Being controlled by Khan, DNA X transmits a distress signal using his genetic signature as a trap for the Mechanics which they do fall into and Khan destroys them. Brandon and the team then arrive at Khan's hide out causing him to use DNA X to trigger his Physical Forms to delay the team until he can finish. After Khan uploads DNA X's genetic equation to the machines and captures Coco, he absorbs DNA X using Coco's abilities which evidentally destroys DNA X. However, DNA X is restored when Coco forced Khan to get his mutation removed using his adjusted Genex. DNA X is reunited with Erurdiden and is to be moved back to the asteriod base in the other galaxy. Appearances Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Appearance) *Genetics *The Ultimate Enemy Trivia *DNA X was meant to escape from the base which accidentally caused the release of Poseidon, an alien who had nothing to do with DNA X, but this idea was scrapped and rewritten. *His biology is made up of multiple DNA samples which technically makes him impossible. *DNA X is considered to be a living entity composed of DNA and not a person. *DNA X can recall his Physical Forms from a great distance such as another country away. *His genetic structure spells out an equation which can be used to bend time and space. *Erudiden is DNA X's creator as revealed in The Ultimate Enemy. *There were technically two DNA Xs; the real one and the copy made in James' Lab. *DNA X was originally supposed to be an alien transformation known as DNAFreak/DNAlien. Gallery DNAX Genetics.png|DNA X summoning in Genetics DNAlienSketch.jpg|DNA X Draft Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:DNA X Arc Category:Green Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens